Too Irresistible!
by Schumeriagirl
Summary: Hot as hell, sexy like the devil-Hermione at her best! She becomes too irresistible for the boys and men in her life. They all want her either in their life or just in their bed. Or maybe even both? And what's with Hermione? She only wants her true love!
1. Th Start of something new

Irresistible

**Irresistible **

**Disclaimer:**

Nothing belongs to me, everything to J.K. Rowling. I just play with the figures…

And no, I don't make money with stories like this.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco will be in their seventh year but there will be a few differences including the teachers. You can decide who is teaching in Hogwarts right now. Make your choice!

How can you tell what's a dream and what is real when you can't even tell when you're awake and when you're asleep.

_Johnny got his gun_

"Together in Paris," Hermione whispered sleeping in her cosy bed. She was once more dreaming of the past. She was standing on top of the Eifel tower and watching the sunset together with her parents as they had done many years before on holiday in France. Her mother was on her right side, her father on her left. It seemed so real although she knew she was dreaming. And she felt a painful intense yearning for the images to never fade away, to be there again.

Hermione listened to her mother talking to her, with the soft voice which had sung so many lullabies and told such beautiful stories when she was younger.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be too hard to yourself. You can't stay in your bed all day. It's the first of September. The start of a new school years.. Your last. You have the chance to finish your education and you are Head Girl, sweetheart. There's nothing to worry about. Head high! You will see, everything is going to be alright. And if the memories hurt to much you just try to keep busy until the pain fades away a little bit. Please, take your time and remember that it's alright to cry. We love you."

Her mother's smile faded with the dream but Hermione could feel where her father had touched her cheek and kissed her goodbye. Every night she had the same dream about standing with her parents on top of the Eifel tower.

She began dressing herself with normal school clothes which she had worn for years but then decided to change a bit. Her mother had always wanted her to be more confident and to dress more femininely and today was the day she would start with a pair of black shoes with a little heel. Maybe she would slowly become comfortable with these girlish things.

Hermione stood there waiting for the train to come. Her two best friends had not arrived yet and she was sure they would not until it was nearly too late. Typical. But that did not matter to her. After all these years with them, she was used to it. Furthermore she got the time to observe everything around her.

A bittersweet smile crept onto her lips as she thought about the previous summer. There were so many things she could not tell: could not tell her best friends because what she had done was forbidden. But nevertheless she had done it and she would do it again if given the choice. There was no way of denying her that they had to be together in Paris. She had got her wish though.

"Hermione, there you are. You look really nice."

Harry embraced her and Hermione lit up with joy. He always made her feel loved and needed by being there, just as he was. He was unique and she loved him as her own family. More than ever now because of her parents' death. Harry understood what her parents had meant to her and what losing parents felt like. There was a gaping hole in her heart and Hermione wasn't sure if there could ever be something or someone to fill it. She was glad that she had so many memories but they always went hand in hand with desperate tears. She missed them so much.

Hermione didn't miss the way Harry's eyes had swept over her, and she felt more confident in her femininity than she had previously. She had wanted to be seen as a woman, not just one of the boys for years and perhaps this year there was a chance that would finally happen.

She only hoped her mother was watching the change and approving. She had always wanted her to be more feminine and to act more like a girl and less like a walking, talking Encyclopaedia. Now she was trying and her mother wasn't there to see her and to be proud of her only daughter. She had been proud of her anyway, of course she had, but she wanted the world to recognise the beauty that matched her daughter's intelligence.

Shortly after Harry her other best friend hugged her: Ron Weasley. Over the summer, he had grown even taller and Hermione felt dwarfed beside him. From his vantage of point he peered unsubtly down on her cleavage. A little bit too much for Hermione's taste, but she didn't want to tease him. Especially not in the presence of his whole family.

Charlie, Fred and George who had come with Harry and Ron to Kings Cross noticed how their little brother looked at Hermione. They were silently amused at his clumsy attempts to gain her notice and began to watch Hermione themselves. They had to confess that the little bookworm looked more confident, glowingly so, than she had when they'd last seen her. The excited, sparkling girl in front of them was hardly the little sister figure she had always been to them. It was a disconcerting change.

They had more than expected her to be and act differently after the tragic death of her parents but not in this way. Hermione radiated confidence, she had grown up in the summer on a much deeper level than her slight physical changes and the maturity shone through.

"Hey Charlie, nice to meet you again. Hello Fred, George"

One after the other was hugged by Hermione and the three brothers enjoyed the feel of her soft, warm skin against their bodies and hands, causing unwanted images to flit through their minds. They weren't awkward, frustrated teenage-boys any longer but they were still affected by her.

Together, the made their way to the train. Hermione walked in front of Charlie, Fred and George with unconsciously swaying hips and they could not match her swaying, confident path. But they weren't the only ones. Draco and Lucius Malfoy, who were walking just a few metres behind them, also watched the swaying hips and long coltish legs in front of them. Hermione chose that moment to turn around and to look at Charlie.

Draco stopped immediately. What was wrong with him? He had just looked at the mudblood bitch with hungry eyes! And not any old mudblood; Potters mudblood! He felt repulsed at the thought.

But even his father had sent the girl an admiring glance. Draco was disturbed by that more than anything. And yet, he could not prevent his eyes following the causal swing of her legs. Encased in dark blue denim- filthy muggle invention though it was, it showcased the legs he had never noticed hidden behind school robes.

She was standing differently, he reflected. Perhaps it was the absence of the stack of books that usually bent her double as she rushed madly between lessons. Or maybe the Weasel had finally given her one.

He felt nauseated at the thought.

So, this was the first chapter of my story, I hope you liked it.

If you have got some ideas or criticisms please tell me. I would really, really appreciate reviews and I promise to answer each and every question.

I like my readers to decide what is going to happen to Hermione and the guys in her life so it is partly your decision what is going to happen. Feel free to tell me what you think should happen….


	2. The Teachers

The Teachers

**The Teachers**

Disclaimer:

Nothing belongs to me, everything to J.K. Rowling. I just play with the figures… And no, I don't make money with stories like this.

I had forgotten to tell you that all the seventh years are of age because they were not going to school while Voldemort wasn't defeated.

_How do you pick up threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time can not mend. Some hurts that go too deep… that have taken hold._

_T__he Lord of the Rings - The Return of the King_

Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall together. Soon, they lost each other in the crowd and Hermione had the time to think about everything and nothing. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't pay attention to the curious glances shot her way. Some Pupils who hadn't seen her as often as others were confused by seeing a new student in Hogwarts and wondered who the new girl could be.

Hermione found her place between Ron and Harry, as usual who were occupying the best seats on the Gryffindor table. They were sitting face to face with fellow Seventh Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas

"Hey you two," Hermione nodded and smiled before turning around to talk to Ginny who was also sitting nearby.

"Hermione! how does it feel to be Head Girl? How was your journey? I didn't see you on the train. Oh, and who's Head Boy?"

The questions always bubbled out from Ginny and Hermione had to decide with no difficulty which question she should answer first.

"If you're going to believe it or not, Ernie MacMillan- from Hufflepluff, you know? He's Head Boy. Merlin, I'm so glad it's Ernie and not someone like Malfoy. The thought alone is awful. He would completely abuse his power, and be terrible to everyone he doesn't like. Especially Harry and Ron. It's better this way."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, both thinking of a small incident with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini who had both remained prefects. Malfoy had stood directly in Hermione's way, while she was patrolling the train. He had insulted her as usual, which was nothing special, while Zabini simply leaned against one of the train walls. That wouldn't have been something to get headaches about but as Hermione just turned around to enter another compartment, Draco had deliberately touched her arse.

Hermione had turned around slowly and slapped Draco directly in the face. Hermione was very sure he wouldn't forget it for the rest of his life; the second time she had slapped him. And her fingerprints looked extremely nice, red on his pale cheek. But before she had been able to say something, Ron had emerged and had understood immediately that Malfoy was being his usual prattish self, probably worse than usual because Hermione had looked so furious and thoughtlessly charged at Draco.

Only with great trouble had Hermione and Blaise been able to get the two fighters apart. Hermione was still surprised, wondering why the quiet, handsome Slytherin had helped her. He could easily have stood by and watched his best friend fight someone they both disliked but he had helped her to separate the two.

What Hermione had not noted, however, was the look which Blaise Zabini had thrown back at her and Ron. His dark eyes had glittered with an unidentifiable emotion and his lips had been lifted to a rare and hardly visible smile.

"No more trouble than usual, Malfoy was a prat but that's nothing new. Nothing to worry about, Ginny."

The first years were separated and every Gryffindor was happy that they got so many new members, as it was a small house. Bravery, courage and honour weren't dead in the wizard society; but neither were craftiness and spite which meant that nearly as many first years as in Gryffindor were placed in Slytherin- although the largest houses were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Hermione went quiet when Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands for silence.

"To our returning pupils, welcome back to Hogwarts for a new school year. To all our First Years- good luck- I wish you the greatest success and happiness. I hope your heads will be filled with knowledge and your hearts with friendship. Before we start our feast I shall introduce our Heads for this year; Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!"

There was a moment of silence whilst all eyes were turned towards the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Then everyone was applauding, except the Slytherins. Some of the first years started to clap their hands but were silenced by the older pupils. Slytherins did not clap their hand for an unworthy Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor Mudblood from the Golden Trio.

Eventually the Great Hall became quiet once more and Dumbledore continued with his speech.

"I have to announce a few changes according your teachers. Some of you may remember rour new flying teacher and referee for the next Quidditch season but nevertheless I wish to officially introduce Professor Oliver Wood."

Oliver Wood entered the Great Hall and the whole Gryffindor table cheered loudly. His cheeks were a little rose and he seemed to be slightly uncomfortable with such a large audience. He took his seat on the teacher table and looked down. He was very nervous because he feared that some of the students wouldn't take him seriously enough. He had been, after all, friends with some of them.

Everyone became quiet as Dumbledore held up his hands to quieten the hall once more. Two seats were empty and the pupils were very curious who was still missing.

"Professor Lupin is returning to be your teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts- he"

The cheering grew even louder than before because now even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering with them. A smiling Remus Lupin entered the Great Hall and he was looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They had often met during the previous summer but Remus had not told them anything, wanting to keep it a surprise.

"Silence, please. I have another surprise for you. Everyone who is over 15 may take part in a special class where you learn to become an Animagi if they gain a nomination from Professor McGonagall. Although I must warn you, this will be extremely hard.

The great Hall went totally silent. Over hundreds of eyes were directed at a smiling Dumbledore. Just a few saw that the door began to open a third time and very few noticed a grinning Sirius Black set foot in the Great Hall of Hogwarts until loud cheers broke out once more from the Gryffindors, who were nearest the door.

Sirius, at last with his name cleared, walked proudly through the hall and searched for his godson. He saw a few nice looking girls who were watching him closely and took a moment to eye them up, but quickly passed on to seek out his newly adopted son. He soon found Harry between Ron and vaguely familiar an extremely attractive girl. Who was that? It wasn't until he was much closer that he recognised Hermione. Lost in his thoughts he took his place next to Remus.

"This can't be true!" exclaimed Harry who wasn't quite able to believe that his godfather was going to teach him how to become an Animagi.

"Why didn't they tell us? They must have found out ages ago."

"Harry, relax. Perhaps they just wanted to surprise us." Hermione's words calmed him and they quietly began the great feast.

This was the second chapter and I hope you liked it... There isn't so much action but I had to tell you some facts due to the change of teachers. The next chapter is definitely going to be more fun!

And maybe I will tell you why Draco was acting so differently on the train….

If you have got some ideas or criticisms please tell me. I would really, really appreciate reviews and I promise to answer each and every question.

I like my readers to decide what is going to happen to Hermione and the guys in her life so it is partly your decision what is going to happen. Which lesson should come first? Feel free to tell me what you think should happen….


	3. Defence against the Dark Arts

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Nothing belongs to me, everything to J.K. Rowling. I just play with the characters… And no, I don't make money with stories like this.

_"It is not good if women read. Then they come on ideas, and catch in to think!"_

_The Beauty and the Beast_

The banquet at beginning of the school year ran as well as each other previously: Ron spoke as always with a mouthful and let everyone see the masticated food in his mouth, a habit which Hermione found repulsive

But nobody was perfect and sometimes small, usually disturbing, habits made people endearing. They were the things that made people human; the little annoyance.

Many had already said that Hermione was deliberately making them insecure about their work and way of living, but this had been in another life.

And nevertheless, she was in this world too, an outsider in many ways; somebody who gladly learned and read, someone who understood the worth of a chance to learn something, to expand one's horizons. She couldn't live just for pleasure, hedonistically travelling through life; she also wanted to have something that worthwhile. She needed more than that. And it was this deep desire to learn that had always caused a divide between her and those around her, even as a child. She had been alone then.

Here in Hogwarts however, she had friends. The best that one could hope for, even if they chewed with open mouths and sometimes acted thoughtlessly and lacked tact she knew that they always meant well.

Looking at her friends on the Gryffindor table and appreciating them for who they were was the first moment in which Hermione felt truly happy for the first time since the death of her parents. Finally, she had come home, back to her second- her real- home. Now, she could understand Harry's feeling when he was saying that Hogwarts was where he belonged. It was his only home and, as for him, the only place she truly felt she belonged.

"Right, it's about time I take the First Years to the tower, and after that I will be heading to my new room if you don't mind. I'm shattered."

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance. They had not considered that after being named as Head Girl Hermione wouldn't be living in Gryffindor Tower with them any more. She had her own common room with Ernie now. They would miss her and said as much.

"Cheer up, I'm not very far away. And I promise to keep reading your homework in the evenings."

Hermione smiled and left the table to collect the exhausted First Years.

Harry and Ron looked at each other guiltily. They had both been thinking the same thing: How awful it would be if they didn't have her to correct their homework for them. She saw every single mistake and she new everything that had to be added. She was irreplaceable.

During the feast, the teachers had been discussing who should participate in the Animagi-Lessons. Sirius insisted that it was an extremely difficult process, and that someone either had the capability or they didn't; he considered a magical test on the possible students absolutely vital. Even wizards who could perform extremely complex magic and were powerful did not always have the capability and there was a simple magical test that would show the animal they would transform into if they would be able. Of course things like this should have been planned beforehand but there had been no time to plan it correctly or they would have had to meet during their holidays and Sirius had not been too eager to spend his vacation with discussions of magical tests. He just knew that Harry along with Ron and Hermione would be able to pass the test. So he had nothing to worry about at all.

From the beginning Snape had been against the lesson because it meant that he had to look not one, but two of his old enemies in the face every day, and suffer their presence in the castle. Each time he saw their hope, their joy in life, he wanted to hex them. They seemed unharmed by the war, the losses, even Azkaban. It didn't even seem to have affected either their souls or their bodies. They seemed to be whole and complete.

Unlike Severus, who had been playing the puppet for the two most powerful wizards in the world. All these years he had been living with fear, deception and despair but he had to obey. He had not been able to fight Voldemort freely. Severus Snape had been bound, by his own doing, to the terrible double life of a spy. Remus and Sirius did not seem to care- why should they- and Severus hated them although his rational mind knew that they should not be the ones to take the blame. Insufferable, resilient Gryffindors. But it was easier this way than to be able to forgive and forget.

In the end they agreed that Sirius, Remus, Flitwick and McGonagall should be working at some kind of entrance test for everyone wanting to take part in that special class.

The next morning a big crowd was standing in front of Professor Lupin's classroom waiting for their first lesson Magic against the Dark Arts to begin. Every house was represented by some of their members; even three Slytherins had decided to participate in it. Everyone was eager to begin including Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Hermione was not sure whether they just wanted to learn something or if there was an unpleasant reason behind their presence. Either way, she would watch her back. Everything could happen with these Slytherins.

Magically, the door opened and all entered fast because they wanted one of the best places and unfortunate for Hermione who had arrived as last because she had only still looked in the library for a book she had to sit in the first row between Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Furiously she glanced over to Harry and Ron who twitched only lightly with their shoulders. Next to Ron sat Lavender Brown smiling bitter sweetly into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. She was occupying her former seat. And she didn't seem to eager to leave it anytime soon. Hermione was quite sure she knew exactly what Lavender was up to but she had no proof and she did not want to seem jealous in saying Lavender wanted to get Ron back. After their break-up, it had been Hermione getting all the nasty glances. As if she was responsible for that disaster called a relationship between the two. So without any other possibility Hermione was stuck between two snakes.

"Oh Merlin, could it become even worse?" mumbled Hermione quietly but not as quiet as she may have wished because both Draco and Blaise had heard her words.

"Hey Granger, jealous that Brown is sitting next to your lover?" Malfoy smirked but his eyes weren't annoyed, just curious what she would answer him. If she answered him anything at all. They weren't on best terms lately. Nevertheless he was interested in knowing if the Weasel and the Mudblood had been doing more than holding hands over the vacation. Whether they had done _it_ already or not. The thoughts were nauseating him and he was slightly confused that he did not like the thought of the weasel and Hermione being more than just "friends". Fortunately, Draco couldn't continue thinking of things like that because Blaise had begun to speak with her Hermione, cracking, double entendres. making funny word games with two different meanings.

"Draco, let her have her faire share of fun. She just needs to know how real men work with their gifted _wands_."

Blaise swung loosely from his wrist his wand and looked at Hermione, grinning boldly. She had started to turn crimson, as she had understood what Blaise implied. Blaise as well as Draco saw her reaction and could hardly restrain their silent innerlylaughter., Hhowever, to the outside they remained quiet and looked at Hermione expectantly. Neither Blaise nor Draco could tell were able to say what the Mudblood would say next. At least she would have to say something because she would not let them get away with a comment like that. This lesson would be extremely funny if they could continue teasing Granger. Of course even more if she would look so cute every time they were teasing her.

"Zabini, I am so sorry to disappoint you but your _techniques_ aren't working so well and your _wand, _seems lacking condition- overuse? seemed very used," Hermione made a few up and down movements with her left hand, "so he it wouldn't be able to work properly, so better forget it!"

Pleased with her Glad about her more or lessspontaneous and nevertheless rather unusual nimbleness retort, Hermione turned around to Professor Lupin who had been following their talk inconspicuously and nodded at her encouragingly.

"One to zero for Granger, who would have thoughtguessed?."

Draco also turned to pay attention at Professor Lupin. Blaise was still lost in thought while the lesson had begun.

"When has didGranger become so a quick damned? And since when does she understand our little wordplays?"

Then herHer stressing the word "wand" and "technique" and her small, fine movement of the her hand had shown him that she had certainly understood what he had been indicating, actually.He was a bit surprised. Not that he would really consider doing such things with her, but to teasinge the Mudblood was funny. Perhaps even a little bit too very much.

.

Remus was listening intently but inconspicuously so that he could interfere when if it was necessary had to be donebut Hermione was very well handling this situation very well on her own. Especially tThis behaviour was another indication for him that she had grown over the summer, not only in looks but also in maturity. And she had learned to defend herself more properly with words than Harry and Ron could ever do with their wands and fists. According toJudging by the pensive look on Blaise's face, Hermione had just hit his ego badly. Remus could nearly feel some pityalmost felt sorry for the young boyman, but it quickly faded away.You shouldn't play with fire, unless you want to get burnt. There was no way of denying that. Who plays with the fire is likely to get burned. There was no way denying it.

When the bell was ringing Remus dismissed the students who were hurrying towards the dungeons. Potions were was next and nobody would be late to that class if he or she could prevent it. Snape was no onenot one to mess with. Only if you wanted to die a painful death.

"There are so many things I have to tell Sirius, he won't believe me," Remus murmured aloud. ."

"What are you going to tell me mate? Dirty secret?Are you having dirty little secrets?"

A brightly smiling Sirius was entering the classroom and sitting lazily on one of the chairs. He did not look like a teacher, he did looked more like a student who was dying to play pranks onat his fellow students.

"„Oh Padfoot, you won't believe this,whether you believe me or not there are signs and miracles" ." Remus began to tell him everything that has been happening during his first lesson Defence against the Dark Arts.

This was the third chapter and I hope you liked it... In the next chapter we are visitors when Hermione has her first potions lesson ofin the year…

If you have got some ideas or criticisms please tell me. I would really, really appreciate reviews and I promise to answer each and every question.

I like my readers to decide what is going to happen to Hermione and the guys in her life so it is partly your decision what is going to happen. Who do you want Hermione to be paired up with? Feel free to tell me what you think should happen…


	4. Potions

Disclaimer:

Nothing belongs to me, everything to J.K. Rowling. I just play with the figures… And no, I don't make money with stories like this.

"_Most men aren't nearly as brave as they think they are when faced with an angry woman."_

_Anonymous_

Hermione hurried to the dungeons with Harry and Ron right behind her. She wasn't talking to her so-called friends who were responsible for her having to sit between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini during every single lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione was furious to say the least. She was shooting angry glances over her back to them which would normally render everyone speechless but Harry and Ron were used to that kind of glances from Hermione.

On her way to professor Snape's classroom, Hermione's thoughts were just as angry as her glances.

"First Lavender, the stupid little bitch who thinks she can step between me and my best friends and then Malfoy and Zabini with their so called jokes. Oh what a wonderful world…"

In her fury she didn't even notice where she was until she was standing outside the classroom, with the few students she shared this class with gathering around the door.

There weren't many students who wanted to learn advanced potion, but that did not matter to Hermione.

Although the door was open, no one had the courage to enter simply because the room was habited by Severus Snape. He was scary and no one to mess with, and there was simply to much at stake for anyone to dear enter. On the other side of the door, the man in question was watching closely, wondering who might be the first to enter his classroom.

"Oh damn it, what are you waiting for?" his mumbling voice was impossible to hear outside the door, but before he could say anything more to make them move, a student walked in.

Hermione stormed into Professor Snapes class room without even looking at her Professor. She just took her seat in the front row and waited patiently for the lesson to begin. Hermione was royally pissed and she would have appreciated it if nobody approached her, but luck wasn't at her side this day. Of course, Professor Snape had to tease her.

He was walking slowly in front of her desk and snarling at her.

"Are you in a bad mood today, _Miss_ Granger? Or are there just a few _things_ which were not _working_ the way you have planed? Are you lacking some kind of- you know what I mean?" Snape's grin grew wider as he noticed Hermione's embarrassment while he was looking at her in a way that didn't leave any question about what he meant.

He was definitely mocking her, his voice alone was indication enough. Furthermore his looks and his words were dirty and they made Hermione want to slap him in the face. She turned her face away from the greasy git because she knew if she didn't stop looking she would act disrespectful and that was something which had never happened to her before. Finally, Hermione was able to answer and look him in the eyes.

"No, Professor, I'm _doing fine_ and there isn't anything lacking me. Thank you for worrying."

Without hesitating Hermione turned away and smiled at Anthony Goldstein who was entering the class room. She licked her lips slowly, seductive, making them wet and more beautiful. She didn't even know why, it was just fun to flirt and to tease a little bit. After all, she had a right to enjoy her life.

Hermione had learnt this lesson over her summer in Paris where she had been surrounded, of course, by French people who were seeing the world with different eyes. She had took a look through their eyes and they were so much more spontaneous and more easy going than all the British people huddled together. When your head says: don't , the French say: Do!

Although Hermione would probably never be comfortable with this attitude, it was nice to experience it once in a while.

Snape was gone by now and Anthony, encouraged by her blissful smile, was approaching her with long strides.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and placed her bag on the ground. Professor Snape clapped his hands and the whole class went silent. He was very intimidating, for sure.

"Mark the name of your neighbour because he or she is the one you are working with for the rest of this term. And I don't want to hear any complaining!"

Harry and Ron were surprised. They were sitting together, as always, but they had expected that Hermione would cool down and pair up with them to help them with their potions. Now they were definitely screwed!

One row in front of them, Anthony Goldstein was smiling. He had known before that he was a lucky guy but no one could be this lucky; to get to work with the great Hermione Granger for a whole year. He himself wasn't unintelligent or something like that but Hermione was bloody brilliant in every class and she looked so sweet while she was thinking hard about a problem. She had fire and temperament, intelligence and brains.

There was just one flaw with her; her two male friends. They hung around her everywhere, and finding Hermione alone outside the library was a rare thing. Those two boys had been the reason Anthony needed to pick up all his courage to walk over and to sit next to the female part of the Golden Trio. In addition, she seemed to be very angry and looked very intimidating just on her own.

The two of them began to work together in silence, although every time their eyes met or their hands touched they were looking at each other, never saying a single word. Hermione just smiled shyly under her long, brown lashes. It was their little game during a rather boring potions lesson.

Neither Hermione nor Anthony knew how it had begun but that really didn't matter. Anthony was glad that Hermione Granger was one of the few females in Hogwarts who didn't seemed to talk the whole day. She could work in a pleasant silence for hours.

Every once in while, students looked at the unusual pair who was working together peacefully without noticing anything around them. Even Malfoy and Zabini shot curious glance in their direction, even if neither wanted to admit it.

The bell rang and everyone hurried up to leave the class-room until there was no one left but Hermione who gave her assignment to a rather bored looking Severus Snape. His eyes lit up when he saw that he was alone with the little Gryffindor know-it-all. He was watching her every movement and smirking dirtily which gave Hermione the feeling he was staring right through her clothes.

"Miss Granger, stop acting as if you don't know what you do. You're playing with the big boys now!"

His voice was quiet but the warning it contained could not be overheard. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable but she was far away from being afraid. There just had been to many people today who had wanted to mess with her and she had suffered enough without paying back.

Now it was Hermione's turn to watch her Professor closely. She was slowly walking nearer and nearer, so Snape could feel the heat radiating from her body without her touching him. Her lips transformed to a little, knowing smile as she recognized what her closeness was doing to him. He was human, after all. Hermione's voice was bitter-sweet and she whispered in his ear:

"Big boys are still far away from being proper men. "

With a last grin she left the potions class room and hurried to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Back in the classroom stood a speechless Severus Snape and someone who had been waiting in the shadows for Hermione to come out.

This was the fourth chapter and I hope you liked it.... It was for everyone who wanted a little more Hermione/Snape interaction and I hope you are satisfied for the moment.

Who do you think was waiting in the shadows for Hermione? Any suggestions? Maybe Harry or Ron? Or Anthony? Even Malfoy could be possible…

And how did you like our "big boy" Severus and Hermione's little joke? Please tell me!

If you have got some ideas or criticisms please tell me. I would really, really appreciate reviews and I promise to answer each and every question.

I like my readers to decide what is going to happen to Hermione and the guys in her life so it is partly your decision what is going to happen.


	5. In the Library

Disclaimer:

Nothing belongs to me, everything to J.K. Rowling. I just play with the figures… And no, I don't make money with stories like this.

_"It is better to be hated for who you are than to be loved for what you are not." _

_Andre Gide_

The smile still visible on her face, Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron who were occupying the same seats as ever. They had already started eating, Ron with the same appetite as ever, which wasn't a surprise for Hermione. She knew Ron long enough to used to his appetite. What _was_ definitely bothering her was the fact that Lavender was sitting next to Ron, talking like she had to empty her head of all thoughts at once, or it would explode. Which it probably would. Hermione began to feel pity for Lavender who was oblivious to the fact that Ron was not listening to her. Hermione recognised this situation all too well; normally it would have been her waiting for an answer, which wasn't likely to come. Ron was making little sounds that could be understood as an agreement, but Hermione knew that they were due to the fact that Ron was eating. These sounds were normal for him.

Hermione was barely eating anything, and was unusually silent. She was thinking about what she had said to Professor Snape. When she thought about it now, she almost cringed, and started regretting ever saying it. She knew she had made a mistake, although he deserved every word of it.

She sat there quietly eating her dinner with an absent-minded look in her eyes, something the people around her were quite used to. She had come to the conclusion that she would patiently wait and see what was faith had in store for her. After all, it was Snape she was thinking about and he wouldn't think twice about hexing her sorry, little ass without any further explanation because, and only because, he was Severus Snape, feared Potions Professor of Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardy.

Hermione left the Hall rapidly without any words to her friends or classmates. She was hurrying in the direction of the library.

He had been watching her during her whole meal and he had seen every little movement, every gesture and, she captivated him. He had waited for her after potions fearing that Professor Snape would harm her in any way, but Hermione had been too fast for him to catch up with her after she left the class- room. He couldn't prevent himself from hearing what had been said in the room and he was impressed by her fearless attitude towards her Professor. That wasn't the sticky little know-it-all from the year before, but a very mature version of her, and he had to confess that he liked it. She was very special, he was sure of that much.

Although it would be hard for him to make her see that he was "Mr. Right", he was confident that she would eventually see reason. She was difficult, no question, and a real challenge. Shortly, she was a girl worth fighting for. But he had to make sure that neither his friends nor hers would interfere in their relationship. 

It wasn't possible to be male and _not _dream about shoving her up a bookcase in the Library or bending her over a school desk, her skirt gathered up around her thighs. His trousers tightened slightly and he knew that if he didn't stop fantasizing, he would have to take care of a rather pressing problem. He strolled out of the Hall as nonchalantly as he could while walking towards the one destination where he knew he could make his problemdisappear.

Luckily, the corridors were empty and Hermione hadn't any problems reaching her destination. She felt the sweet silence of all the books surrounding her, feeling comfortable. Without any hesitation, she was scanning the bookshelf for her favourite book. It wasn't very surprising that the book was old and far too many pages for the taste of most readers.

She touched the book like a lover before she laid it down on her usual desk. The pages were whispering to her, they were calling after her and she could feel the excitement building in her stomach. There were so many things undiscovered between the lines of the old, brown paper. There were stories behind the stories and Hermione was eager to read them, to get to know them. It was a whole new world with old friends.

Absorbed in the book, Hermione did not pay attention as Sirius entered the silent library and scanned it. As she felt a hand on her shoulder, she woke up from her daze with a jump and half a scream stuck in her thought. As she realised who it was, she also realised that the touch did not feel very comfortable, though she did not know why. It was only Sirius, after all.

"Sirius. Oh, sorry, I mean Professor Black. What are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled to cover her impoliteness. She had been rude too enough people for one day. Although Sirius probably wouldn't mind that.

"It's okay Hermione, you know me better than that, so no offence taken. I've known you too long to be offended by something like that. Just forget it. "

Sirius dropped a small, black leather book on the table. Confusion was evident on Hermione's face, whilst Sirius was drop dead serious.

"Where did you found it?"

"I found it on the floor outside, and curious as I am, took the liberty of taking it with me."

Shocked by his words, Hermione glanced between the book and Sirius several times. The book looked as if there weren't any secrets hidden in it but there were. Things nobody should ever know.

"Did you read it?"

She was begging and praying to Merlin and whatever gods there might be that he hadn't.

"I opened it to see if there was a name written on the inside, yes. I just wanted to make sure that it would find its way back to its owner. But then a few letters dropped out. I saw who sent them and who received them, and knew that you had to be the owner. After that, I only put the letters inside again, before I came to you with it. Although I must say that it was very tempting, but your secrets are safe within this book. If you don't loose it again."

Sirius smiled friendly and Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. He hadn't read things, which he should not know and which would be embarrassing for her. All her secrets and thoughts were safe. She visibly calmed.

"But Hermione, watch this little book, as it could surely do harm if it gets in the wrong hands. Remember that, will you?"

The worried tone in his words made Hermione look at him again. Their eyes met. One moment seemed like the eternity and neither Hermione nor Sirius seemed to be able to look away. Neither spoke. With many difficulties Hermione broke the silence.

"Thanks, Sirius."

That was all, but it was enough. They didn't need more words. It wasn't necessary.

Hermione didn't get a proper answer, but something that sounded like a "your welcome" which was sufficient.

Sirius walked away as he remembered what Remus had told him hours ago about Hermione's change of behaviour. She had been witty around Zabini and Malfoy, which was highly unusual and she had been different in some way during his whole class.

Nevertheless, she did not seem aware that she was occupying the dirty fantasies of half the boys above third year, and Sirius was very eager to make her see the truth. His inner dog was howling loudly at the thought that all the male attention could be ignored to no end. Hermione had had a rough time and the dead of her parents wasn't helping very much, but she deserved some fun. Why shouldn't she enjoy the attention of the guys as long as it didn't hurt anyone.

Sirius had stopped in his tracks outside the library, and now he turned and walked back in with determination on his face.

"Please tell me Hermione, did you know that every schoolboy's dream is to seduce and shag his Head Girl?"

Horrified, Hermione stared at Sirius. It didn't feel right to Sirius about such a thing. He was the godfather her best friend, and ... well, it was Sirius! A girl did not _talk _toa so good-looking man about damp dreams, such a man was _found_ in the damp dreams.

Hermione coughed and tried to formulate a fitting answer, but her mind refused to work properly; probably due to the fact that she was sitting near to Sirius Black who was definitely blazing hot and genuinely gifted, and who wanted to talk with her about damp dreams and fantasies. It was getting hotter in the library and Hermione began to blush slightly

"Ehm, Sirius, eh."

Sirius smiled and every clear thought in her head vanished. He found Hermione's blushing cute and extremely lovely when he thought about what they were talking about. He had made enough dirty talk with his conquests not to blush like a schoolboy over that subject. And he hadn't been very gentle with his women, to tell the truth.

If someone other than Hermione had owned that diary, Sirius was sure, he would have looked in it. But not with Hermione. He owed her some respect and loyalty and he would have been a bad friend if he had looked into her private things.

Furthermore, Hermione wasn't a conquest, but one of Harry's best friends. He had known her long enough to consider her a friend himself. Although the word "girl" didn't seem very fitting as his eyes wandered to her breaths.

Forcefully, Sirius regained some control over his senses and lectured himself for thinking in such a way about Hermione. She wasn't just a bunny. And even if she hadn't been someone he knew, she was still his student. A student who seemed very uncomfortable at the moment.

"I'm truly sorry Hermione, I didn't want to embarrass you, but someone had to tell you the truth. You aren't ugly and nobody is mocking you, you are a young, attractive and overly intelligent woman who participated in defeating Voldemort, by the way. When boys are look at you, they don't see a bookworm, they see a woman they desire, even lust after. It's likely that they are disturbed by the thought because they have known you since you were eleven and don't want you to be just another dirty fantasy. So they will probably just watch you when you are not looking, because they fear what you may think of them.

You can be very intimidating, and that's nothing personal, but a fact. I know all this because I once used to be one of them."

Sirius smiled his Marauder-smile. He was smiling every time she looked at him. It was like a mechanism, he had to flirt in some way or other.

Hermione didn't know which part of his speech she should question first and which one she should honestly believe. It wasn't easy to imagine that a guy could find her attractive. Surely, Victor had told her she was beautiful and breathtaking and a blessing to his dull life, but that just showed what a good liar he was. He had broken her heart and that was something she did not wish to experience anytime soon. Been there, done that.

"Thank you Sirius, let me think about it, but don't expect too much. I am who I am and I'm not about to change for anyone or anything. Especially not for some horny teenagers."

"That's my girl!"

Sirius was laughing loudly but inwardly he wasn't sure if he believed her. She was an excellent actress and could fool nearly anyone, but he had talked to Harry and Ron about her over the summer and they were worried about her. Since the tragic death of her parents, Hermione wasn't the same. She wanted to show the world that she could handle everything life would throw in her face without breaking under the pressure, but Sirius was sure that anyone who would bother to look a little under the surface would see the scars of young woman who suffered. Nothing was all right, nothing was OK. But it was her decision to whom she would talk about it. He couldn't say much more than he had.

He left the library without any further words. Confused about his behaviour, Hermione watched him until he was out of sight. Their encounter had been strange and whatever Sirius had wanted to talk about, he had kept it to himself. Maybe he just wanted to give her the diary and tease her a little.

She started getting paranoid. Some minutes later she just sat there staring at the pages of her book. The letters changed before her eyes and she wasn't able to read them clearly. They didn't make sense to her anymore.

For the first time in her life she was glad that she didn't have any homework to do. So she packed her things and left the library while being totally lost in thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt the floor under her feet vanish and as a reflex, she dropped her things to the ground and grabbed in the air as strong arms caught her and held her up. His warm body was pressed against hers and his breath came uncontrolled. Hermione's eyes were shut in fear while she had no idea who her guardian angel was, except that it was a male. His hands were strong and soft at the same time and Hermione felt comfortable in his arms. She felt a certain security in his arms, which she hadn't felt for a long time now. She didn't want to let go of him, but as she opened her eyes and saw who held her, she backed up immediately.

This was the fifth chapter and I hope you liked it. I wanted to show a different side of Hermione's character. She isn't just the happy little girl, but also vulnerable and confused. And of course, I was very eager to introduce our "Mister Strong-Arms" ;D

You will hear more of him in the next chapter.

Who caught Hermione? Any ideas? Just guess, maybe there will be a little reward for the one guessing right.

If you have got some ideas or criticisms please tell me. I would really, really appreciate reviews and I promise to answer each and every question.

I like my readers to decide what is going to happen to Hermione and the guys in her life so it is partly your decision what is going to happen.


	6. Memories

Disclaimer:

Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just play with the figures… And no, I don't make any money with my stories.

_"Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear" _

_Anonymous_

Hermione tried desperately to get away from her guardian angel, having noticed that the arms around her belonged to Oliver Wood, but he held her close. She could feel his well-defined muscles under the thin robes and she wondered how she had failed to notice just how handsome he was. Oliver was looking at her and she felt her knees getting week and her cheeks blushing, somewhat because of the whole falling situation, but she had to admit to herself that that was not the only reason. It was one of those days Murphy must have thought of while writing Murphy's Law, really. Everything today went just so wrong. It was like somebody cursed her.

"I'm very sorry, Professor Wood."

His name on her lips sounded good and he began to smile. Hermione got goose bums all over her body when he smiled at her like that, his eyes soft and full of understanding. Hermione smiled shyly back to him.

"No problem at all, Hermione. Just be careful the next time, I can't be around you every time you forget the world around you and become a little stormy, even though I do like it when you are."

Oliver winked at her and let her escape through his now open arms. She was looking at her feet as if there had never been something anything that interesting. The whole situation felt unreal to her. It had to be unreal because here she was standing with one of the most gorgeous Quidditch players, who had also been in her own house. And he had given her compliments. He was just too sweet to be real.

With one last apologizing look, Hermione left towards the Gryffindor Tower, again caught up in her own world, not noticing anything around her and walking on autopilot to the Gryffindor tower.

After Hermione left, Professor Wood was still standing there, watching the spot where she had stood just a minute or so ago. One moment, he had been walking around without thinking about anything in particular, and the next he had had a young student in his arms. He had needed a few seconds to figure out who it was; Hermione Granger, most intelligent witch of her age She had changed in a positive way since the last time he had seen her, which had been years ago at the Quidditch World Cup Final.

In his eyes, Hermione had matured in the best way a woman could mature and her shy smile captivated him to no end. He didn't even want to think about the moment their bodies were pressed together. She looked so sweet and innocent, although, in the back of his mind, he knew that she was no one to mess with.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room and fell exhausted on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace. Her thoughts still drove roundabout in her head and she needed to calm down for some minutes, just so she could think clearly again. Even though it had only been one day, it felt as eventful and stressful as a whole year.

One of the First Years approached her carefully and tapped her on the shoulder. Usually, he would never have felt able to address to Hermione Granger, but he had a letter for her, which had to be delivered quickly. Still a little stressed out, Hermione counted silently to three, then opened the eyes and smiled at the small boy in front of her.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

Without saying a word, the little boy came nearer and showed her a letter with her name on it. She took the letter and tried to thank the little boy for giving it to her, but he had already left her side. She thought it a little weird, but maybe Sirius had been right; she could be a little intimidating.

Hermione opened the letter carefully and was shocked when she saw the handwriting that she would have recognised anywhere. Victor. She should have looked at the handwriting of her name? She found herself not wanting to read it, but knew herself well enough to know that she would be very curious if she threw it away. Besides, it was rude.

She sighed quietly and began to read the letter.

_My lovely Hermione, my biggest treasure_

_I hope you are reading this letter and not burning it immediately. Give me a chance to explain, please. If I can explain it. I know what I did was wrong. I don't know what happened to me that moment. Please try to forgive me._

_I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry, but I know that I'll repeat it until you forgive me and speak with me again. I love you, honey. _

_It won't happen again, I promise. You are the love of my life, my shining star. I can't live without you; I can't breath without you. Shortly: Without you on my side I'm nothing._

_We can be happy again if you give me a second chance. Every one deserves a second chance and this is the moment in which I need my second chance to gain your heart again. Please try._

_I have really changed since you left. I often think about our wonderful time in Paris, on top of the Eiffel Tower or our walks in the Jardin du Luxembourg. I remember the times we kissed on one of those little fresh bridges. I won't forget anything, my angel. I miss you._

_Please say you'll meet me and I'll be there. Anytime, anyplace._

_Forever yours,_

_Victor_

Hermione shut her eyes and let her head sink on her hands. The letter fell to the floor and remained there unnoticed. She tried to remain in control over her feelings, tried to keep her welling tears inside, but it was very hard to keep strong. She felt so weak and vulnerable.

This whole affair had to be a dream. No, a nightmare. A nightmare that seemed to have no end for her. She was surrounded by a wall, an invisible wall, made of memories she couldn't lose because he wouldn't let her get away. He would remind her with every letter and every picture of him in the newspaper.

Hermione tried to calm herself, but it was a lost battle. Why did he do that to her? Why did he deliberately cause her so much pain in reminding her of the wonderful time in Paris where all the hope she had sent into the sky had crashed? His words of undying love and sorry were hurting her deeper than a cut of a knife would have.

As if it had been yesterday, Hermione remembered the afternoon she had left Victor. He wanted to stay in the hotel room, Hermione wanted to go out visiting some old buildings. Having forgotten her jacket, she began to freeze and decided to get back to Victor to enjoy the last few hour they had together before he had to go back playing Quidditsch against a team she didn't even know the name of.

_Hermione entered silently the hotel suite, which had been her home for the last few weeks. She lived there with Victor Krum, the most famous and sought after Qudditsch player in the world, who was treating her like a shining princess. He had sworn his undying love to her after healing her wounds caused by the deaths of her beloved parents. He had been the one who wanted to go to Paris where she had been on vacation with her parents long time ago._

_With Victor, she felt loved and cared for, she knew he would always be there for her and catch her if she fell. He would do everything to see her happy. And she felt the same for him. _

_When she stepped into the suite after forgetting her jacket, she walked into an empty living room. She figured that Victor was in the bedroom to get a little rest before the game. Silently, she went to the door while hearing little sighing sounds from behind the door. Hermione wondered if Victor was hurt or in pain. Why hadn't he said a word to her? She would have stayed and cared for him. Hermione carefully opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. _

_Lying in the bed, was a naked Victor, but he wasn't alone, no, on his side laid a woman with long, black hair and, as far as Hermione could see, a small frame. They were definitively having fun and the sight repulsed her. Hermione was shaking with anger but she was unable to utter a single word. _

_The black haired woman was the first to notice her presence and she asked Victor something in French, which caused him to look in the angry eyes of Hermione. _

"_It's not what you think it is, Hermione. Honey, please, it really isn't."_

_Hermione's lips transformed to a bitter and cynical smile. She didn't know where it came from, but it didn't matter anyway. _

"_No Victor. It never is the way it seems. But I guess I know the truth now."_

"_Hermione, no. You don't know anything, please, let me explain it."_

_Without a word, Hermione left the bedroom and entered the living room. Victor was following her jumping out of the bed naked. He knew that he had made a mistake by sleeping with another woman, and that he was very close to losing the woman of his dreams. But that wasn't going to happen, because he would find an intelligent apology._

"_I'm really sorry Hermione. Just listen to me; this is not the way it is. It's just a big misunderstanding and we can talk about it, we can solve it, love. I- We- It-"_

"_Be quiet, Victor. I don't think there is anything to misunderstand in this situation."_

"_I'm honestly sorry, Hermione."_

"_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, Victor. Don't try to lie to me. Don't apologise, when I know you're only sorry you got caught__ " _

_She was worked up and screaming by now._

"_That's simply not true, love, really, I am-"_

"_You put on quite a show, very entertaining. Congratulations. You really had me going. I'm such an idiot because I believed every single word of love you said to me. But how should I know that you are a perfect liar? How should I have known?__"_

"_Hermione, I did not lie to you, baby, I wouldn't lie to you, please believe me."_

_Hermione was staring at Victor. He was pleading for her forgiveness and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. It was so hard to be strong. Hermione tried desperately to concentrate on all her anger to prevent herself from forgiving him. _

"_That's enough, Victor. I think it's time for me to go." _

_Hermione found her suitcase and started grabbing her clothes and throwing them in it. Victor followed her around, and suddenly she started ranting again, the anger in her voice cutting over anything he intended to say. _

"_I can't believe that I would be so blind to believe everything you said without questioning it. You should be rewarded __for making me believe that you could be faithful to me. But as the others always say: Love hurts and makes you blind. I guess I've learned my lesson."_

_She looked around, realising that some of her stuff was still in the bedroom. With a hard face, she walked in to the room again, the woman still lying in the bed with the sheets around her. Hermione ignored her the best she could, and picked up her stuff, scattered all around the room. After she put it all in her suitcase, closed it and shrunk it, putting it in her coat pocket, she went to the door._

_Victor tried to make her stay, but one furious look was enough to keep him in place._

"_It's over now. Definitely. You can run to your other women. I don't care any longer with whom you'll wake up."_

"_I don't want to wake up with anyone else than you."_

"_Maybe no. __But the bed has clearly turned into a public place, and I don't like sharing.__"_

_Hermione just whispered the last words silently and left the room. Tears were running down her face now and she didn't know where she went. And she did not care. She ignored the curious glances others shot in her direction and she tried to avoid talking to people who wanted to help her. Hermione was suffering, but her pride had survived the whole ordeal. Victor hadn't seen her cry. Nevertheless, she had trusted him enough to open her heart to him and to confess her biggest fears to him. She had loved him deeply and he had thrown away her love without any remorse while sleeping with another woman in their bed._

_Something like this wouldn't happen to her again. Hermione did not want to feel so helpless ever again. No, no, never ever. _

Mechanically, Hermione picked the letter up, grabbed her things and left the Common Room to go upstairs to the Girls Dormitory. She didn't want to see anyone, didn't want to feel anyone near her.

And she wanted to cry in peace.

This was the sixth chapter and I hope you liked it. I wanted to show a different side of Hermione's character. You needed to see a bit of her past to understand why it is so difficult for her to trust a man.

Who guessed that Oliver was her guardian angel: Congratulations!

If you have got some ideas or criticisms please tell me. I would really, really appreciate reviews and I promise to answer each and every question.

I like my readers to decide what is going to happen to Hermione and the guys in her life so it is partly your decision what is going to happen.


	7. In your arms

Disclaimer:

Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just play with the figures… And no, I don't make any money with my stories.

"_To deal with words doesn't make you brave. It's with silence that cowards are beaten." _

_Beatrice Cole_

Hermione was able to hold back her tears long enough to reach her dormitory. Arriving there, she just threw her rucksack in the corner and fell on her bed, feeling powerless and defeated. Her tears were flowing freely now and soon after her whole body was wracking with loud sobs. She gripped her pillow as if her life depended on it. There she was, lying behind her curtains on her bed crying her soul out of her body.

She felt a headache approaching, which was normal for her. She got one every time she cried so hard she could barely breathe. It was nothing new. Just the same old story. She knew that it was futile to hold the tears back, as they had tried to escape for a while. She was crying because she could not stand the memory of Victor and their wonderful time together: Everything had been perfect except the brutal end of their relationship. He had ripped her heart out of her body and now she had to mend her broken heart. Oh, how she wanted to be a young teenager again because those broken bones were easier to heal than a broken heart.

She was also crying for the death of her beloved parents. She couldn't stand all the pain their dead brought to the surface. Nobody had ever given her time to be sad or time to cry over their lost lives. In war, one didn't have the time to grieve for the lost ones. So many people died and there was nothing you could do about it. Being helpless drove Hermione nearly crazy and somewhere along the road all the pain and all the other feelings transformed into an even stronger hate towards Lord Voldemort. She had taken her strength from this hate and anger and it kept her going on and on without thinking too much. She had been able to continue the war, able to continue the fight against pure evil.

Hermione had tried to be strong, she had smiled and laughed whenever Harry or Ron were looking at her, but a piece of her was already dead and she didn't know how to bring it to life again. She didn't know how to really smile again without feeling and knowing that it was hallow. Her eyes had lost their fire, a loss she tried to keep hidden as long as someone was around. They all had their own problems to care about. This was just another sacrifice she had to make for the victory against Lord Voldemort. What was her personal happiness in comparison to the lives of millions of people?

Nevertheless, Hermione wanted to live again. She wanted to be happy, wanted to laugh out loud again and Hermione did not want to shy away every time someone was trying to touch her. The nightmares she kept having should end right now and go to wherever they belong. There were so many things Hermione wanted to experience. She wanted to be carefree like a child who does not know the dangers of the world. Seeing the world through the eyes of a child would make everything less complicated and she could easily imagine the pure joy. But at the moment, she wasn't even sure how to survive the next day without breaking down. Hermione felt numb to the core. For everyone else, Hermione had just changed outwardly, had matured in a nice, very tempting way. But Hermione did not feel all these changes because she felt nothing at all except the sorrow, the pain and the guilt of leaving her parents alone. It nearly seemed that Hermione Granger had lost the ability to really feel anything else than that sorrow.

Hermione cried herself to sleep and woke up a few hours later. She couldn't remember her dream or if she even dreamed at all, but as long as it wasn't a nightmare, she was content. Slowly, she opened the curtains of her bed and went to the mirror to look at her face: Her eyes weren't as red as she expected them to be after such a crying session and after all she seemed to look healthier than a few hours before. Hermione felt that the sleep had done her well.

She almost hadn't noticed her exhaustion through the pain, but apparently her body had finally got too much and collapsed. Nevertheless, there was a strange feeling in her stomach that she could not forget. She did not want to be alone any more, but she wasn't in a very talkative mood either and Hermione Granger only knew one person in the whole world who was able to understand this mood and so she began searching for Harry Potter.

She found him on the grounds near the lake, on their spot under the tree. He was just sitting there watching the water.

"Hallo Harry."

Harry looked up a little bit surprised and his green eyes met Hermione's brown ones. It was as if they were conversing without uttering a word, their eyes doing all the talking. Everyone else might have been disturbed by the long silence and the intensive stare but neither Harry nor Hermione looked away, and neither said a word. They were comfortable with the silence. Harry smiled.

According to what happened previously, Hermione would be furious behind belief of Ron and Harry because of the incident in Defence against the Dark Arts, but she had calmed down and was now able to make peace, at least with Harry. And she really needed to talk with him.

"Hey Hermione. "

"Could you please just hold me, Harry?"

He must have heard something in her voice, because he didn't hesitate one second with his answer.

"Of course, Hermione. "

She sat down in between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her.

They didn't want to talk and so they just sat there in silence watching the surface of the lake which has moving whenever the wind blew. Hermione noticed herself getting calmer. Her fast heartbeat became normal again and she was able to breathe deeply in and out without thinking about it to much.

Hermione leaned down into Harry's chest and he embraced her and hugged her closer, so that she could hear his heartbeat. They had known each other since the age of eleven, and after all those years, one came to know a few things about the other one. They knew all the little things about each other, like the favourite food or colour, for instance, but they also knew each other deeper. They could see right through most façades the other put on, every mask they wore and nobody was able to read the silent messages as good as the other one. Harry knew exactly that nothing could calm Hermione as well as the silence of nature, his secure embrace and his heartbeat.

Hermione felt loved and secure for the first time since the incident in Paris. She had really missed the feeling, and she was glad to know that they did not die with her beloved parents. Harry, who had also lost his parents, knew better than anyone else in the world what Hermione felt like, he understood her pain and sorrow and he didn't force her to actually talk about what she went through. Of course, he would be there for her whenever she would decide that she needed to talk but, unlike Ron, he wouldn't force the confessions out of her. Ronald wasn't the type of guy who was able to stand the silence and to just listen whenever Hermione would feel the need to talk about something.

Harry and Hermione sat there in silence, watching the sunset. The sky was fiery red and Hermione was fascinated by the orange-yellow sun disappearing in the dark of the lake. From time to time, Hermione felt romantically and she was really glad that nobody except Harry would see her silly, girly fascination.

Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it? Just sitting on the riverbank, admiring the sunset. A peaceful moment like this was everything I dreamt of through the war."

Hermione smiled blissfully and Harry wasn't able to suppress the happiness running through his veins. Hermione must have been send from the gods above to make their life a little brighter, because that was what she did with every smile and even every frown on her cute face. When she scowled at them for being lazy or breaking the rules, she always did it in her personal way of which they had been used now for many years. A few years ago, she had just been a plain little bookworm, a stuck up know-it-all without any friends until Ron and Harry saved her from the troll. These years had been funny, maybe even carefree. Sure enough, the darkness had been lurking in the corners but it had not attacked him. All these memories seemed to be so far away, like they were from an entirely different life.

"Yes, it is wonderful here, Hermione. Unbelievable beautiful and peaceful. When I experience calm hours like this or when I see all those laughing faces around me, I know why we fought all those years. I know that all the pain wasn't fruitless. We should think of all the loved ones who sacrificed their life in the war to secure the happiness and peace of the living. I'm very grateful that I can see it wasn't worthless. ."

Thinking of all the dead people who had given their life fighting against Voldemort, Harry and Hermione just stared at the calm surface of the lake. All those people had sacrificed their life for a better world, believing that the Golden Trio would finally make it right again. And they really did. They saved the day once again, but at what cost? They saw all the laughing faces that were once full of life in front of their eyes. They regretted their deaths, their sufferings, they really did, but they knew that they couldn't have changed anything without risking the victory. Nothing happened without a reason, the lesson Dumbledore had taught Harry again and again.

As if reading each others thoughts, the two friends rose as one, and walked towards the castle with linked arms. They entered the Great Hall in same fashion, which really wasn't a surprise to anyone, even though not one of the many students thought that they were involved romantically...

They shared a special understanding between them and there was nothing anyone could do to take them away from each other. They were loyal to the bone. Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, but nevertheless she was able to stand by Harry. She did not give in under the pressure of the Cruciatus Curse. What was there left to say about their friendship? Nothing. Period!

There wasn't anything deeper between them than friendship, although it was friendship of the strongest kind. Although, if anyone had studied Harry, they might have noticed a small change in the way he looked at Hermione.

They sat down at their normal spot on the Gryffindor table when Sirius entered the Hall, grinning madly while making his way towards the two. Hermione couldn't help but think of their little "conversation" in the library, and blushed under his curious gaze. He winked knowingly and turned towards his godson, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Harry, Hermione."

Sirius didn't say anything about the way his godson and Hermione acted. They were laughing and smiling at each other. They were cosy and too close for his comfort. Of course, he was an old man when he considered her age, and would probably be believed to be robbing the cradle. Beside, he had no right to interfere in a growing relationship of young people, but he would have to talk with Harry about this. It was absolutely necessary, because there surely would be things his Godson did not know about women and feelings and stuff like that. Not that Sirius himself was an expert on feelings, but he definitely knew a few things about how to charm witches in general. He had not been a womanizer for nothing in his youth.

Of course, Sirius wouldn't advice him to seduce a female student just to show that he is able to, especially not Hermione. No, she wasn't a girl, or even lady. But Harry and Hermione were just friends, he knew that. Nothing more.

"Hey Sirius, how was your first day back at Hogwarts? "

"Well, I honestly can't complain. I'm really looking forward to my first lesson, although Moony says that I'll be the worst teacher Hogwarts has ever seen. And will see in the next century."

Sirius grinned at the thought of his long time friend.

"Honestly Sirius, Remus would never say something like that. He is your best friend. I'm sure you just misinterpreted the whole conversation."

Harry and Sirius started laughing at Hermione's try to sooth things over, as she always did. Even when she didn't know what was said or done. She just believed the best in every person and was eager enough to fight for their honour. It was one of the typical features both Harry and Sirius liked so much about her.

"Nah, a Black doesn't misinterpret something. We are always very attentive and we get what we want nearly all the time. I thought you knew that, Hermione didn't you? "

Hermione didn't like the path this conversation was heading down and so she just shrugged her shoulders. He could talk all he wanted, she secretly knew Remus Lupin better than most of the other people and she was sure he wouldn't criticise his best friend in such a manner before he even had a chance to prove himself.

"They have scheduled the necessary test for tonight. I hope you two will be there, won't you? With Ronald, of course. I know these tests aren't worth your time because, well, you know what I mean, but just think of it as an amusement."

He patted the back of his godson and left with a wink in Hermione's direction. The smile on his lips was seductive and devilish and Hermione felt her cheeks redden. She cursed silently that the damn Sirius Black was able to make her blush every time they met.

How did you like the scene between Hermione and Harry at the lake? Or her little emotional break-down? I just wanted to show you a different Hermione behind the new façade. Nothing is the way it seems…

If you have got some ideas or criticisms please tell me. I would really, really appreciate reviews and I promise to answer each and every question.

I like my readers to decide what is going to happen to Hermione and the guys in her life so it is partly your decision what is going to happen.


End file.
